


Eddie's Tongue

by Dinkum



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Face-Sitting, It's about who would dare to stop me, It's not about whether or not I can do it, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Teabagging, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkum/pseuds/Dinkum
Summary: Venom's tongue is seemingly infinite in length, stronger than a normal human's entire arm, and dripping with what can be questionably called saliva. Eddie knows all of these facts very, very intimately.The Venom symbiote thinks it's time that Eddie use his own some more.





	Eddie's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I just wanted to write some _real_ rimming and did this fic up in about two to three hours.
> 
> Unbeta'd and only kinda-sorta proofread!

The room was dark, illuminated only by the streetlights outside. Eddie lay on the bed, completely and utterly buck naked with only the barest inches of skin on display. He was almost completely cocooned in all that was Venom, the dark symbiote covering his form like the most inescapable rubber suit imaginable. It conformed to his skin tighter and more intimately than a vacuumed bed of latex. His arms were pinned to his side, his legs tucked together, his hard cock lying thick and eager across his belly. 

Although it was dense and resembled a cocoon from the outside, on the inside? 

On the inside, Eddie felt it conform to every dip and divot in his body. There was no crevice, no spare inch of skin it didn't conform to. He could feel it, tight and warm and inescapable. It was between his fingers, in his belly button, spread along the crack of his ass and between each individual toe. His balls were carefully and closely cradled, his underarms covered. Across his throat, it accommodated the slight dip above his collarbones and, creeping upward, conformed to the shape of his ears. The symbiote engulfed his body completely, wrapping around each individual skin so that Eddie's thighs didn't touch, his arms didn't meet his sides- between every inch of skin there was a layer of _Venom._

Charitably, it was the most intimate hug there ever could be. All-encompassing, tight, squeezing.

Less charitably, it was the most invasive form of bondage in the universe. The blackness crept up his skull and covered his nose, accommodating his nostrils and leaving him that to breathe. It flowed over his eyes and his chin, sealing itself even tighter against his body in an all-encompassing squeeze.

_"Venom-"_

** _Eddie._ **

Eddie doesn't get anything more than that out before the blackness engulfed him entirely. His eyes, his mouth, his nose, they're all covered. He could breathe through the film over his nose, just about, but beyond that? He was mummified, immobile, only barely able to strain against Venom's grip. Something that felt an awful lot like teeth raked over his belly in a slow drag of sharp points. Eddie made a noise like a whimper. He couldn't even flex his fingers or curl his toes. His cock _pulsed_ against the rubber-like warmth and Eddie jerked with a loud, muffled yelp when he felt Venom respond, when the alien material rolled against his trapped shaft like a wave. **_We can taste you, Eddie. We have tasted you._**

Venom's growling voice sounded like thunder. It seemed to vibrate over Eddie's entire body. He could hear it through his ears but also through his chest, his back, along each trapped finger, atop his skull, against his taint. Eddie whined and writhed, simultaneously terrified and outright painfully aroused. He knew Venom could sense it and he knew that the low, rumbling laugh was directed towards him.

An enormous hand squeezed his torso and Eddie gasped through the symbiote covering his mouth, wriggling helplessly. 

**_We've made you feel good._** Venom sounded reproachful, but teasing.

**_Left you squirming and panting._** A gentle pressure slowly stroked along the line of Eddie's trapped cock, pressing just firmly enough to feel good. Eddie could imagine it, the bulk of Venom's torso sitting by the bed. Hanging over him like a patient predator. Slowly drawing a clawed fingertip up and down the journalist's rock-hard dick.

** _We think you should return the favour._ **

"...Mmph?"

So far as Eddie knew, Venom didn't exactly have... Genitals. Not in any traditional sense of the word. He could make tentacles and... And shapes, various shapes. He had a tongue. Okay, truth be told, Eddie hadn't pondered the specifics of why having sex appealed to Venom aside from their psychic link, he'd just sort of... Accepted it. Because why wouldn't he?

** _You like our tongue, Eddie. And we like yours._ **

Ah.

Eddie felt the pressure shift. He felt the bed dip first on his right, then on his left. Something that could be knees by either shoulder. Then the press of what he was imagining were thighs, pressure on his chest, by his arms. An impossibly huge palm pressed to his belly with curling, clawlike fingertips that gently squeezed his cock. The palm itself was huge enough to almost completely cover Eddie's soft belly.

Eddie tried to shake his head and somehow succeeded. He felt Venom's flesh against the tip of his nose, descending with inexorable pressure. The slow, smooth drag of what Eddie knew were Venom's balls, big and round and heavy as they were lugged over his features. The human whimpered and turned his head back, neatly catching himself between twin mounds of muscle that he knew was Venom's ass.

The blackness that covered his mouth joined with the rest of Venom's body to leave his mouth free. The first thing Eddie did was let out a high-pitched, needy grunt, arcing his back in a futile attempt to grind his rock-hard cock against the rubber-like suit that encased it. It throbbed with a twitch of unseen muscles as Eddie felt the pressure of Venom descending, lodging Eddie's stubbly chin between his legs. Heavy black balls bumped against the underside of the journalist's chin in a slow rhythm and Eddie imagined Venom above him, toes curling as he pumped his cock.

** _Now, use it._ **

Eddie did.

The immobile human squirmed against the all-encompassing bondage that was Venom as his mouth opened, full lips pressing against the shiny black curve of Venom's ass. Underneath the latex-like exterior, Eddie's face turned red. He was kissing Venom's ass. He was kissing Venom's ass and it was _hot._ The tip of his nose was dragged up the muscular divide and Eddie's blush spread further, heating his skin all the way down to his shoulders. Venom purred.

** _So warm, Eddie..._ **

The symbiote manipulated Eddie's body. He felt it lurch strangely beneath him as a heavier mass curled behind his skull and without his volition, Eddie's head was raised, pushed more firmly against Venom's crack. His protest became a muffled moan, cock pulsing against its own clinging cage when Eddie did what he was told and licked.

His tongue was smaller than Venom's. Of course it was. Small and pink and wide and thick, sometimes smartass, often clumsy. The tongue that had interviewed war heroes and corrupt CEOs was now dragging a warm, wet line up along Venom's ass, right up to that little divot. Did Venom actually have an asshole? No, but he didn't actually have balls or a cock either. Eddie guessed it just shaped itself after its host, at least in general terms. Which quickly became a weird thought he dispelled with a shake of his head that made Venom let out a guttural noise of approval.

Eddie's tongue lapped in long strokes, all the grace and delicacy of a dog with a dinner plate. He let out low moans and the sounds of muffled gasping, all of which were accompanied by the sloppy sound of his licking and the growing _thud-thud-thud_ of Venom jerking off. He licked fast and hard, his warm wet tongue tracing over the tight little hole, dragging up and down the deep crack, taking momentary pauses to swipe around the outside edge of that black crevasse.

Eddie rubbed his stubbly cheek against Venom's ass and panted, his breath warm and heavy. Venom let this happen for a couple of seconds before a truly enormous hand reached down behind him, enveloped the back of Eddie's head and _jammed_ his face back in and against Venom's ass, burying him between the twin mounds of muscle. Eddie felt the symbiote's approximation of muscles clench all around him and groaned, his tongue lapping eagerly at the tight little hole, trying to coax the not-muscle into loosening just enough for him to-

It did, quite unexpectedly. The hole widened slightly and Eddie shoved his tongue inside, teeth digging at the outside flesh. The guttural noise Venom made was almost a roar. The symbiote clenched tighter around him- not only on his tongue, now enveloped by the cool flesh of the symbiote, but the entire rest of his body. It was an all-over squeeze like the most intimate hug imaginable that wrapped Eddie tight in inescapable pressure, from the crack of his ass to the tips of his fingers and all around his trapped cock.

Eddie came hard and fast and in long, drawn-out spurts. His hidden cock pulsed underneath its layer of Venom as Eddie went breathless, lips pressed to Venom's rim, tongue inside the symbiote, nose half-squashed against what could've been a tailbone. His vision went white and he was dimly aware of Venom pumping himself faster, as _something_ that felt like ropes of thick alien jizz shot out along his torso like he was a fucking Pollock painting.

Venom didn't breathe, exactly. Probably? Eddie didn't fucking know. But the way his chest was rising and falling along with his great rounded shoulders sure made it look like Venom was panting. The blackness had partially retreated from the human's face, letting him blearily stare at the expanse of Venom's muscular back. His lips were still pressed ever-so-gently against the curve of Venom's rear.

Eddie got another couple of seconds to appreciate the view before Venom twisted in a blur of movement and before he knew it he was being cradled against a massive chest, blank white eyes only inches from his and accompanied by rows of needle-like teeth. Venom cradled him close in a hug, curled protectively around Eddie, who was still bound like the world's most secure straitjacket.

** _Eddie,_ ** he crooned, wrapping the human tighter in his embrace.

"V," Eddie wheezed, far less gracefully.

Something like a chuckle issued from between Venom's teeth as he hugged Eddie tighter. 

The journalist didn't get a chance to object before he sank into the rest of Venom's bulk, engulfed entirely within the comforting cool blackness, where Venom could once again feel Eddie's own heartbeat inside his chest. Their chest rose and fell, their eyes closed, and when Venom curled up among the sheets, _they_ were thinking about _them_ and nobody else.

** _"Good boy."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So... That's a thing.
> 
> If you enjoyed, I'd very much appreciate a kudos, bookmark, or comment! They keep me going.
> 
> If you'd like me to write a fic of your very own, please see my profile for commission info.


End file.
